Demons in the Living Room
by Lightning on the Dance Floor
Summary: What do you do when you find Sebastian and a demon Ciel in your house? Join Fizzy as she lets the two take up residence in her house. But with this duo, you know strange things will happen! OCXCiel. Takes place in modern day USA, impied to follow BBII. Rated T for cursing and probably violence. Not cliche or boring! XD
1. Prologue

**A/N: I like firrrrrreee… Whatever. New story… deal with it.**

Disclaimer: Do you_ think_ I own Kuro?

* * *

It was a normal day.

…or not.

Well, it started off normal. I got up, realizing that I'd forgotten to shut off my alarm. It was finally summer vacation, but I'd never shut off my usual 7 AM wake up call. I changed into a baggy shirt (an anime one of course) and shorts, and then brushed out my hair. I'd almost gotten kicked out of school for dying my hair bright lavender on the last week. My whole family was asleep- meaning my cat and granny. I'm an orphan, although I'm only 13.

Okay, don't go off and get your panties in a bunch thinking this is a sob story. It's not, trust me.

Anyway, I pet my grey cat, Toxia, and went into my living room. Imagine my surprise when I find two guys passed out on the floor. One was around my age with short blue hair and an eye patch who was curled up in the lap of the other, a tall man with black hair.

I know what you're thinking, that 'this is so cliché, it's Ciel and Sebastian, duh. You're gonna, like, go back in time with them or something'. Well, yeah, it _was_ them. And no, I'm not just some fangirl trying to come up with a clever plotline on Fanfiction. There's no magic, no time travel, no silly little plot twists.

This shit's real. Let's see how _you_ react to two demons showing up in _your_ house.

As soon as I'd walked in, I apparently wasn't that silent. Sebastian stirred, looking up at me. His red eyes were slightly dull and tired-looking, like a dying ember. It was rather shocking, as from when I'd seen the butler in the anime his eyes always had a sort of demonic sparkle.

"M-miss," He said softly, the man's voice faltering slightly. "I apologize for intruding… My master and I will not stay long. We were trying to… _evade_ someone." Ciel shifted slightly, snuggling against the butler in his sleep.

"We will go soon, so do not fret," Sebastian said, sighing. "When the young master awakens, we will take our leave…" The butler looked like he wanted to do nothing more than curl up and go to sleep. Did demons even get tired? Apparently they do.

"N-no…" I managed to spit out. "You c-can stay for a while."

"Miss… thank you." Sebastian smiled slightly. I blushed a little. He's really attractive.

… Hey! I can't help he's pretty!

"What is your name, miss?" He asked.

"I'm Forsythia, but everyone calls me Fizzy… By the way, are you _really_ Sebastian Michaelis…?" I asked shyly.

"Yes. I suppose you are one of the ones who watch that anime about us…?" The raven demon asked.

"Mm-hm. Well, I-I'm gonna get some cereal so, you can go to sleep or something if you want…" I stuttered out. The butler said another thank you and lay down next to Ciel.

I sighed. It was going to be a _long_ day…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: To everyone who is reading… ARIGATOOOOOOO!**

_Disclaimer: Lightning doesn't own Kuro, cuz if she did, Alois wouldn't have died._

* * *

"What do you mean, 'there are two anime boys in the living room'?" My grandmother asked.

"Erm… there are two anime guys in the living room?" I tried again.

"Are they cute boys?" Grandma asked, cracking a small smile.

"Grandma!" I scolded, laughing.

When mom and dad died, I had the choice of living with either my grandma or my uncle. Uncle was mean and crotchety, and didn't like me at all. Grandma was sweet and nice and she loved me and I loved her. Guess who I chose?

"Well? Are they?" Grandma asked again.

"Well, Ciel is really cute and kinda funny… Sebastian is kinda pretty, too." I shrugged.

"Why are they here?" She asked, smoothing her silvery hair.

"They don't have anywhere to go." I said simply.

"I suppose they can stay… now be quiet, I'm going back to sleep." Granny lay back down.

"Kay, I will." I smiled, turning off the light and leaving grandma to sleep.

I went back into the living room to check up on the two demons. They were still asleep. I smiled slightly. From watching the anime, I knew the two really never got to relax. I went and grabbed a few blankets from the closet then returned to the living room. I lay a blanket down on each of the two, and then sat down on the couch.

Sebastian's eyes were screwed up slightly, as if he were dreaming about something unsettling. He was dressed in a black shirt and khaki pants. His hair was disheveled and he looked fatigued. The poor butler. What had happened for him and Ciel to have to sleep in my house?

Speaking of Ciel… I looked at the teen. He was curled up rather tightly, and was breathing sort of heavily. He wore a jacket and jeans. The younger demon had dark circles under his eyes, a noticeable feature on his porcelain white skin. He twitched slightly ever so often in his sleep.

I smiled. Ciel looked _really_ cute. I'd always kind of liked him in the anime, anyways.

I got up and got some cereal, waiting for the two to awaken.

* * *

(Ciel's POV)

I grunted softly, opening my eyes. I still wore my eye patch, so I wouldn't need to ask my butler to tie it. I felt a weight on my back, so I sat up and pushed it off. It was… a blanket?

I blinked, looking around. Sebastian lay asleep next to me, also covered with a blanket. We were in a house with a couch, a table, and a TV. The room was connected to a dining room with a table where a girl sat, eating cereal.

"Oh, you're awake now?" She asked softly. Her eyes were a light blue and her hair was lavender. She wore a shirt with a strand red design on it and shorts.

"…Where am I?" I asked. She got up and sat on the couch, smiling a little.

"This is my house. I already told Sebastian you can stay for as long as you need." The girl said, shrugging. "Granny doesn't mind."

"Granny…?" I asked, confused. "You live with your grandmother?"

"Mm-hm. I'm an orphan, so I've gotta live with grandma." She sighed absentmindedly.

I blinked, caught a little off-guard. She had no problem saying this to a stranger? "I'm… sorry for asking." I said.

"No prob, Ciel. I don't mind." She laughed.

"Let me guess, you watch that anime…?" I asked, sighing.

"Yup." She laughed, playing with her lavender hair.

"Well, what's your name, then?" I asked, gently pulling the blanket close.

"I'm Forsythia, but you can call me Fizzy." Fizzy grinned.

"Okay, then." I stared at Fizzy. "Thank you for allowing us to stay."

"It's not every day that Ciel Phantomhive and his butler shows up in your house," The girl laughed. "I couldn't just turn you down."


End file.
